Remnant's New Warrior
by Landon957
Summary: A boy thrown into the World of Remnant with a choice that would never bring him back home. Now at his new home. Will he makes friends and live a happy life or will he suffer the same terrible fate that awaits him? I only own MY OC. Chapter 1 currently being renewed. SO don't expect anything for a while. sorry folks :(


Female Narrator:

 _ **Legends. Stories scattered through time.**_

 _ **Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.**_

 _ **Man, born from dust, was strong, wise, and resourceful.**_

 _ **But he was born into an unforgiving world.**_

 _ **An inevitable darkness,** **creatures of destruction.**_

 _ **The creatures of Grimm set their sits on man and all of his creations.**_

 _ **The forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.**_

 _ **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change and in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led them to the tools that would even the odds.**_

 _ **This power was** **appropriately**_ **named, "Dust".**

 _ **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's** **absence, came strength, civilization and most importantly life.**_

 _ **But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.**_

 _ **And when they are gone**_

 _5 shadowy figures walking_ _forward_

 ** _...Darkness will return._**

 _It brightens a bit to revealing a man in a white dressed suit, a bowler hat, orange hair , has dark green eye's, longs bangs covering his right eye, small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a cigar in his mouth._

 _ **So, you may prepare your guardians...**_

 _Men and woman and children back out of the way in fright of the men._

 ** _build your monuments to a so-called free world_**

 ** _but take heed.._**

 _The men slowly walk toward a store_

 ** _there will be no victory in strength._**

 _The shop labeled "From Dust Till Dawn"_

 _The men slowly walk in the shop. And they slowly walk into the store._

Male narrator: _**But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've forgotten.**_

 _It goes down to show a red-hooded girl looking at a gun magazine._

 _ **Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.**_

Crime Boss: "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a dust shop open this late." _One of the henchmen points a gun at the shop owner._

Shop owner: "P-Please! Just take Lein and leave!"

Crime boss: "Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money. Grab the dust" _He ordered his men to grab all the dust_

Henchmen: "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

 _While one of the henchmen was about to grab some dust from the tubes, he looks over the find a red-hooded girl looking at some magazines._

Henchmen: Alright kid, put your hands we're i can see'em. _The girl clearly didn't hear him_ "Hey, I said hands in the air! You've got a death wise or something!?"

Girl: Huh?

 _The henchmen points toward his ear signaling to take the headphones off._

Girl: Yes?

Henchmen: "I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

Girl: Are you... robbing me?"

Henchmen: "Yes!" clearly annoyed by this girl.

Girl: "Oh." The _girl smirked_

Henchmen: "Hey!" Girl:"Hyah!"

 _The henchmen fly's past the crime boss and crashes into something_

 _The the crime boss order the other henchmen to get the girl._

Henchmen: "freeze!"

 _Screen cuts to the outdoor window as the window breaks from the henchmen and the girl and the other henchmen run up to the window._

 _Song "this will be the day" By Jeff Williams (feat. Cassy Lee Williams)_

 _ **"this will be day we're waiting for" "this be the day we open up the door."**_

 _The girl rises as her weapon turns into a sycth._

 ** _"I don't wanna hear your absolution."_**

 _the crime boss get's slightly angry_

 ** _"Hope your're for a revolution."_**

 ** _"Welcome to a world of new solutions."_**

 ** _"Welcome to a world of bloody revolution-"_**

 _As the girl swings her sycth into her fighting stance and turn's off the headphones._

Crime boss: "Okayyy... Get her!"

 _The men all charge at her, one of the men attack first but the girl dodged it, propell herself and kick the man with both feet. The other men charge at her and she click her trigger and it fired a few bullet's to give her some speed and knock one the henchmen away, and swung back around injuring another and one of the henchmen fired a assualt rifle at and she quickly dodged it with speed with the sniper bullet aiding in her favor dodging and hit the flying and using her sycth she propelled herself again upward and hitting the henchmen with her scyth and knocking the man out as she landed on her feet._

Crime boss: "-You were worth every cent. Truly you were. Well, Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much i'd would love to stick around... I'm afraid this is where we part ways." _As he points his cane toward opening the zoom and firing._ _And using her sniper rifle she used to propelled herself dodging the bullet. She then landed and looked to see where the guy had gone after a few second she turned around to see he was climbing of a ladder._

Girl: "You okay if i go after him?"

Show owner: "Uh huh."

 _The girl chases after the man and man reaching the top finally gets to it until, the girl catches up._

Girl: "Hey!"

Crime Boss: "Persistent..." _Then an aircraft arrives the light shines on the girl and the man climb's onto the aircraft_

Crime Boss: "End of the line, Red!" _As he throws a dust crystal and it lands infront of the girl and he fires his round and it explodes_

Crime boss yells in excitement of victory "Whoa-ho-ho! Huh?" and then in a closer look it seems that explosion didn't kill the girl it was blocked by a person.

Huntress: "Hm." _The girl behind her smiles, she then push's her glasses up and waving her wand she fires and blasts and it hits the aircraft, then the crime boss trying to gain his balance climbs up the cockpit._

Crime boss: "We got a Huntress!"

 _And the pilot of the aircraft flees back to defend the aircraft while the crime boss takes the stick. And then with a purple glow the Huntress fires a shot and it summon what looked like to be a miniature thunderstorm_

Crime boss: "The Hell..?" clearly confused on how a storm just happened out of nowhere and then the clouds began to rain down sharp projectiles and began to assault the aircraft then the pilot who seemed to be a woman but her face was blacked out and the huntress and the woman collided with attack's with the woman firing a ball of fire which the Huntress easily blocked but it was a trap and it made scream and the Huntress jumped out of the way, by using her wand the Huntress gather the Projectiles to make a spear and fires it with the woman on the aircraft easily defending with a couple of fireball shots. But the huntress put it back together and it reformed and head straight toward's the CB (crime boss) and turned the aircraft a different angle and the projectiles dodged and reformed heading back for another strike, realizing of what's happening the woman gather some of her energy and blast the projectiles into ashes destroying them. The girl decided to fire her sniper at the aircraft with the woman easily blocking them and with one last attack she created the summoning orange and black circles that exploded from the ground and high -pitched whistling alerted the sound of it about to explode. And the huntress and girl dodge the attack and they got away at the last second.

Girl: "You're a huntress! Can i Have your autograph!?" she gleamed in excitement.

* * *

Outside of Remnant into the deepest part of the universe out there was another universe who also had a human race, but their history was much different, it was nothing compared to Remnant but it did have some similarities. There was the human race, it also had a fair share of danger to, but it didn't hurt anyone too bad more than mere mistakes and they were resolved, but it did have it's fair share of war and they weren't always so peaceful and friendly many died from either a young age or average age or older and world war 2 was one of the most brutal and disturbing battle in the history of the planet Earth and shall remain in the history for all to learn about its factors to know that war isn't a game. But on Earth there is a young boy about to go on a adventure he thought that never happened.

3 miles east from a town, in the country side laid a small house in the middle of a forest. A young boy by the name of Landon who had a mix of blue and green eyes, red brownish hair, a scar on his right elbow and was skinny but with some muscle in him, wearing a gray muscle shirt and some black shorts, and he was training for a martial art's tournament. But what the young boy didn't know that he was about to make a choice that would decided his fate and what would become of it.

Landon's P.O.V

"Ugh.. i need a drink. Another successful day of training" i said as i finished another of my daily exercise and training. As I put down my weight and began walking down stairs and going to refrigerator and grabbing a bottle of water.

"Ahh.." I said as I drank the bottle of water, I then walked outside I walked down the porch stairs and began to walk down to the trail I used when I get done with exercising to rest my muscles or when i'm either have a hard time sleeping or having a bad day I walk down this path to ease my mind, it leads to a meadow and a beautiful one at that. If I ever had a girl-friend I would take her down this trail for either when she isn't feeling right or just to ease her mind, but I never really got a girlfriend but I hope I can get one someday I know I will, but hey. a man can dream. I walk through the meadow finding the bench i myself installed next to a old water fountain that was there before i found it and it had nice clean water going through it.

"Huh?" I said as a flash in the water i looked in and saw a blue crystal in there, i reach down and picked it up out of the water and got a closer look it had a crack in it so i was gonna take it back to the house and see if i can fix it, as i began to walk back to began to flash a lot brighter and i was deep i gulfed in it!

"Dammit!" i couldn't see a damn thing. I think i dropped it when i was blinded i backed away to were i can see.

Soon the flash faded away when i regained my vision i was surprised to see a woman with a lightish blue skin with long white hair with a ponytail hairstyle to it.

"what the-..?" i said confused i was surprised that a women could fit in there or am i hallucinating?

I ran a hid myself in the flowers in a prone style and held my breath not knowing what this thing is i decided to wait until it went away. I heard nothing for a minute or so, but i decided to stay low a little longer and i'm not one of those people who believe things are good automatically and i've learned that from experience. I waited for a few more minutes until i heard footsteps walking away from me, I slowly rise up form my hiding spot and raised my head high enough to where i can see but from the looks of it, it was gone. I decided to turn around run back home and as i turned around i ran into something i looked up to find it was the thing that came from the blue crystal.

"So your the one who decided to hide" the woman said.

"w-who are y-you?" i said in a nervous tone not know how it found and knew that i was hiding and got into my fighting stance.

"I am crystal. And who are you?"

I took a deep breath and kept a cool head and got out of my fighting stance, knowing that the woman had a name and considering she didn't attack me right away, it was only fair that i introduce myself, but i was still nervous.

"I-Im Landon L-Lance nice to meet you" still nervous, i calmed down a bit.

"Well Landon it is nice to meet you!" she said in a cheery tone.

"I know that you may have some questions i presume?"

"yeah i do. Please don't take this the wrong way but...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!" I said to the top of my lungs clearly wanting to know what the crap was going on.

She didn't flinch at my outburst and kindly said "I am an angle" with still a cherry voice completely ignoring my outburst. 'just what was this thing or this women?'

"okay" i said relaxing a bit

"And i'm here with an offer" she said

"what kind of offer?" i said skeptical about this "offer"

"I am offering you a new life on a place called Remnant" she said

"what is Remnant?" clearly intrigued by the place called "Remnant" but also skeptic.

"The world remnant is place that creatures like "Grimm" very dangerous creatures indeed, it feeds on fear and pain and that attracts it if you were to fear it would attack you and if you don't have a weapon you have no luck left. Then there are fuanus you could say that they are human but have a animalistic trait among them and then there humans like you. They use a source called "Dust" it used as to create weapons used for ammunition etc. but there is another source that either can be an offensive or defensive, it is called "semblance" it is a manifestation of one's soul and it can go between like i said offensive or defensive, but it has its faults each semblance it depend that aspect of you and it can either be rage, speed, clone etc. And you have the offer of weither or not you want to start a new life is your decision and you can't come back home when you've made your decision." she explained.

I thought long and hard about this, i can either stay in my world and continue the things that i have been doing most of my life and be with my parents and friends or i can have a new life which means i can start over and try different things, learn more about it, there are many thing i could never do but being away from my parents and never going back home. It was a very hard decision. 'And besides could i ever trust this woman?'

"How do i know this is not a scam?" I said clearly being skeptical about this whole deal.

"Well that's your decision, not mine." She said.

Again I thought long about this I took a deep breath one more time and made my decision.

"I've made my decision. I'll take on that offer" I said making my final decision.

"Alright" she puts her hand on my forehead "remember you can't go back after this." she said sternly knowing this is my last chance to say no.

"I made my decision." and with that all i saw was a flash.

* * *

 _ **Remnant: Three months before the events of "Ruby Rose".**_

I wake up to find myself in what looks like to be a bed and I can't remember a thing for some reason.

"Oh! i didn't know that you'd wake up earlier than i expected." I turned my head to see somebody looking at me.

"What the-?" It realized what i said and see got confused then it smiled.

"I guess you hit your head harder than I expected." it said nervously.

"Hey-hey i'm not gonna hurt" i said telling her that i wasn't gonna hurt her, she then calmed down again.

"W-Who are y-you?" i said nervously.

"Oh! I'm felina!" she said in childish voice so it was a kid.

"Where am I?" I said trying to keep my cool knowing i didn't want to scare this kid and get kicked out cause i need some answers.

"Breakfest is ready if you want some?" she said kinda of shy it was kinda cute.

 _A loud growl echo through out the room_

"What was that!" she said in terror as she crawled under the bed.

"I guess that was me and that answer's your question." I chuckled she then was relieved.

"okay let's go eat!" she said knowing now that was me.

"I'll be down there in a minute." i said. I walk to a mirror that was in the room I was currently in and looked in the mirror and i notice i was wearing a white muscle shirt with blue short's and i had a monkey tail, and i had a six-pack of muscle and man was I sexy i chuckled to myself and I decided to go downstairs.

Walking downstairs I could see a living room with a couch, flower pots with flowers, nice panting, candle's etc. We went into the kitchen to see what I could tell was her parents one was siting right beside what looks like to be the father and mothers and across we're to plates with what looks like to be the breakfast for me and feline. So we sit down and began eating my breakfast, I will admit i'm one of those eaters who eat really fast and done before anyone else depending if I either really hungry or impatient.

"Wow! this is good! can i have some more?" i said after eating the first one and surprising everyone that i was done before anyone else.

"Oh right my bad! I didn't introduce myself." i laughed sheepishly "i should introduce myself, "I'm I'm-" i couldn't remember my name!

"um uhh..." was all i could say.

"you mean you don't have a name?"The woman said. "I don't remember my name" i admitted sadly.

"Well, i guess we should introduce ourselves until you can remember you name" The male one said.

"I'm "Hammer feline Felix' and this is my wife "Crystal feline Felix" He said in a kind voice but intimidating voice.

'Mr Felix looked like a wolf, Ms Felix looked like a cat and form the look's of Felina she looked kind alike both but with different similarities'. As i looked at Felina's Parents and her.

"hello she said". in also a kind voice but it was more peaceful than intimidating.

We continued to eat breakfast and after we we're done Mr Felix went to go work at a lumber yard they had and he was also the chieftain and apparently i was in a place called "Autumn-vale" it was named that due to the place looking like "Autumn in the fall" and it was on the east side of Remnant in a place called Mistral.

Ms Felix decided to take us out to town to get some groceries.

"Okay i need to grab some groceries" Crystal said. "Felina you can take your friend out to see your friends but be back my this afternoon" she said but had concern voice.

"Okay i will mom! come on.." as she pulled me.

"Please take care of my daughter." she said concern and worriedly clearly not wanting her daughter to get hurt.

"Don't worry ma'am i will take care of her-" I was interrupted and pulled away.

Ms Felix Chuckled as she continued her usual route.

* * *

 ** _3 hours later_**

We found Felina's friend's and they looked down.

"Hey guy's what's going on?" Felina said as she was wanting to know why her friends we're down.

"Jack and his gang threaten us to pay money and if we didn't have money by today he would beat us up" one of them said.

"Well if they think of hurting you guys there gonna have to get through me." i said knowing that they would have to put up with me first and besides i would take care with these friends and Felina.

"Really!? Thank you so much!" one of them said.

Not long after we've met Felina introduce them as "Sapphire, Sky, and Sunny"; "Sapphire" is a girl with crystal purple eye's, and the male one was named "Sky", Sky was a monkey faunus with blue eye's similar to mine and i was also a monkey faunus, and lastly there Sunny short, sweet, and filled with excitement was all i could see from just looking at her and she was a girl.

As we we're looking through a store that had some supplies that came in and Sky had to get some for his father who worked as a blacksmith and he could only get it from this store since the only supplies he needed we're from this store. I of coarse had to help a bit because there was a heavy load that his father ordered normally and some of the the workers had to help, but since i was the strong one there i was the one to carry it and we headed out, but Sky's father worked far away and his father told him that there was a logistic exchange that would have the supplies exchange from there since his father had to be at his workplace up until midnight so he had to get his order's through this logistic exchange; And after we got done with that we decided to head back to a lake that Sapphire knew and decided that we'd go there to see the sunset, since she said it was the most "beautiful place" on Remnant, but not before running into what i could think of was the bullies they we're talking about.

"Well if it isn't the idiot's who didn't pay the bill's" One of them said.

"Well we don't have money Jack!" Sky shouted angrily.

"Well that's too bad, time for a beaten!" He said cracking his knuckles.

"Your gonna have to get through me first" I said cracking my knuckles but with a little more intimidation look.

"Really? Another freak with other freaks just my day." Jack said.

"First off i'm not a freak neither are they, there my friends and secondly your scum and nothing else." I said making my statement pretty clear.

"Hmph! let get them boy's" he ordered and he and his lackeys tried to attack me and my friend's.

"you guys run back to the village and tell the police i got these guys." Telling them that this wasn't not safe for them and that this was gonna get heated very quick.

"Okay! come on guy's" Felina said and they ran off leaving me behind, i decided to stay back so i could buy them some time.

"Alright let's get this party started! To be honest i should be scared but i'm really excited for some reason!" I said

 _The bullies tried attacking me but failed to do so because there punches we're slow, i just kept dodging until i had an opening and when that opening did happen i kicked one of the bullies in the stomach hard to i might add and it sent him flying into a tree and another tried to get the element of surprise on me but i heard them and quickly got out of the way so they wouldn't get the chance and they had to take a breather now this was my chance i started from taking out first of the bullies and sent him into another tree the second, third, and the fourth one got the jump on me while i as taking of the other's and got a hard punch on me, but i punch him into one of the tree's and then there was one as i turned back i didn't see jack anywhere i decided to turn around and then-_

"Aghhhhh!" i screamed as jack stabbed me.

"Take that you son of a-" His victory was short lived as the commotion had attracted Grimm in the area and i needed to get out of there.

"T-Time to g-go!" i said as i ran away limping in the process and holding my chest to wear i wouldn't loose too much blood.

* * *

Author's note: Before you ask in the review if he has any Aura he does but he hasn't unlocked it yet and he's a saiyan but he doesn't know that. Just letting you all know. He's more or less half human half saiyan.

* * *

 ** _2 hour's later_**

I finally got back to the village and i ran to the hospital they had, now normally i wouldn't have survived since i had a tough body i would survive but my wound was bleeding heavily, since jack had stabbed in the chest and i finally got to a hospital and they we're surprised by my wound, but i passed out from my blood loss and everything went black.

 _ **The next day**_

"ugh...what happened?" i said clearly having a headache.

"you suffered from blood loss but we we're able to fix you up before anymore spread" someone said.

I look over to see a doctor and i was glad that i survived then i forgot about the guy's!

"Are Felina, Sunny, Sky and Sapphire Okay!?" I said with concern wondering if they got out or not.

"There fine, they made it back." the doc said, i was glad they made it back in one piece.

"You can walk but i recommend you stay home for a couple of day's before going out again and i'll come by for check ups when your at home.

"Thanks doc, now i need to head back and tell Felina" I walk out of the hospital and head back to the Felix's residence.

As i was walking back i felt a tingling feeling and it felt like i was being watched as i closed in on the house i had the same feeling again, but this time it felt stronger, who or what was it, i didn't know what it was but it felt very bad and i mean very bad, but i decided to think about it later and tell the other's that i was okay. Then as i got on to the porch and was about to open the door i heard crying it was from i could tell Felina, but why didn't she go get help? Did she go get help but they refused to listen? Or she did go get help but by the time help was coming and they saw grimm they thought i was a lost cause. So many questions but i put them aside.

I open the door to find the family sitting on the couch next to their crying daughter "Aw what? miss me already?" I said sarcastically. They all turned to around to find me at the door and Felina jumped out of her parents arms and jumped into my hands.

"You're back! I thought you'd-" she was still crying.

"it's okay i'm here now their's no need to worry about it." hugging her back. "And we're glad your back" A voice said as i looked to see the Ms And Mrs Felix.

"After our daughter came back, she was actually going to ask us to see if you could be in our famliy from how you survived and saved our daughter i'll have to say yes. But don't make me regret this decision." He said in a cold stern voice knowing that anyone who hurt his daughter would be punished.

* * *

Author's note: Felina's had a brother that died during a raid that was organized to raid the village and sadly they we're taken off guard and he got killed and Felina saw it as her brother was murdered brutally and as the raid was a failure as reinforcements arrived but her brother was long dead. And so Felina doesn't want to talk about it

* * *

"I won't let you regret it." I said.

"we're glad to have you in our family" Mom said.

"YAY! i get to have a brother!" Felina now my little sister yelled in excitement clearly knowing now that i was finally apart of the family.

"But we should give you a name." mom said.

"How about Lance Razor Felix." I said even though they didn't pick my name i decided to pick the name myself.

"Alright son welcome to the family." as my mom, dad, and little sister got a big nice family hug.

As we we're going up stairs i felt that feeling again and it felt even stronger than the other two feelings, i again ignored it and got my shower and got into bed and fell asleep.

* * *

 _ **3 month's later**_

Lance's P.O.V

I was out with my mom we we're coming back from shopping in another town and that was kinda far away, but i decided to help mom out so i could get some fresh air since i was stuck in my house for a while after the fight i had. I still kept getting that strange feeling in and out,

"Okay son not far now." she said she had looked at me with a quick glance.

"You okay mom?".

"Yes sweeitie, your mother just very tired." mom said.

"Okay mom. Just be careful." I said warning her she knew this that because 2 month's ago mom had a disease called "Grimm Disease"(This disease is totally made up by me and is not in the RWBY cannon history what so ever) it's apparently a deadly disease and she's be struggling to pull through, but the doc's said that with the the experiences they've had a long time ago, they've had the chances of surviving we're 50-50 and so they said just to keep our hopes up and that's what i'm doing but i'm starting to seconded that, due to her being not having been able to carry so much weight like she used and to and she also has trouble walking, keeping her balance, and so she put me in charge of carrying the heavy stuff and her doing the lightweight and i'm worrying about her, when she say's to "Not worry" but i can't say i totally agree with that.

 ** _1 Hour later_**

"Okay mom we're just about there-" before i could finish my sentence i looked over to see mom pass out!

"Mom, Mom!, MOM!" i said desperately trying to wake her up.

I dropped all of the equipment and grabbed mom and ran straight towards the path that led to town, i was going as fast i could possibly run and i wasn't stopping until we got back to the hospital or the house. i finally got to town only to see grimm attacking innocent people and tearing them into shreads and i tried to avoid with only a few getting way to close and i finally was able to get to the house to we're it was burning i ran with all my energy i had left in me, i got there just in time to see dad outside with my little sister , i quickly get them catch them up to speed and my father said the medicine was in the cabinet and telling me it's to late, but i wasn't gonna lay down a let mom die and i bolted into the burning house.

 _Dodging the flames and the support beams falling as Lance runs and avoid's desperately trying to get the medicine from the kitchen and finally getting thier open's the medicine cabinet and grabbing the pills for his mother and running back only to find it has gotten and worse and turning to the stairs run's up them and finds that all the rooms have been blocked off by the raging fire and with all the energy left in him Lance charges and breaks through the glass window and lands on his feet._

"MOM! Here" i said as i gave her the medicine, she then coughed a bit, but she looked fine, My little sister hugged mom tightly and she was crying we all had a family hug until-.

"You should've never came here LANCE!" I heard a loud cry coming towards us and to see jack and his gang coming towards us with swords and my father put himself first to protect us, one of jack's goon's got behind us and he almost stabbed me, but i got a quick flash of a vision.

* * *

 _As i got a flash, i looked to see a man who was cupping his hands together and saying_

 _"Ka...Me...Ka...Me...HA!" as a blue flash of light engulfed me_

* * *

I came back form the flash and the goon almost got me, but i dodged at the last second and got a distance between me and jack's gang. So i was gonna try to do the same thing that man did in the vision.

"Ka...

"The Hell? he doing" one of the goon's said.

"Me...

As a blue light became brighter and brighter.

"Ha...

"Everybody get down!" Jack said said.

"Me..

"Ha!"

I fired the Kamehameha and it completely destoryed them instead of wounding them! I looked down at myself and my hands we're shaking, i looked at myself and i fell to my knees.

"Did-did i just KILL THEM!?" I said panicking but i felt a pat on my shoulder.

"They deserved it, they shouldn't have dared" My father said in a stern voice, "We must take an old abandon path that leads to a safe place than this we must hurry!" He grabbed my mother and, me and my sister followed close behind him.

 _ **Timeskip**_

We have been running for about 2 hours well to be honest it felt like more considering how we just escaped with our lives and we we're sweating like crazy.

"Alright! We'll set up camp here since we're far away now." My father said and to be honest we were burned out form running.

After a while e managed to get some wood and make a fire and while everybody else was listing to my father's story's i walk into the woods just to distance myself from my family not that i hated them, i just needed to have sometime to myself for a while i leaned myself against a tree and began to think and stair at my hands.

' _ **How did i do that? What was that flash of that person i feel very uneasy about this; but it killed jack and gang i didn't want to kill them! i just wanted them to be injured and to not get up, but the question is how we're they able to heal so fast, well now that i think about it it's been about two-three months since i defeated them but how were they able to survive the Grimm? I don't know what it could be, but i have a very bad feeling, a terrible felling about this.'**_ I thought these questions continued to go throughout my head begging the question about how this happened and what would happen to me and my family, but i didn't worry about those kind of questions knowing that my grandfather taught my dad how to defend himself like he dad before hand and it was kind of a run in the family deal, but my dad trained us very little due to the fact of him having to work fro a lumber yard and also and be the chieftain of an entire village.

I walk back to the campsite and found mom and sister asleep cuddled next to each other and father was looking grimly at the fire and i sat down next to father.

"So? Dad what are we gonna do?" i said thinking that dad has a plan.

"We're gonna continue heading down this path and link up with the main road to head back to Mistral, from there we can ask the headmaster of Haven to help us if he can. You should gets some rest son i'll stand watch." he said.

"Alright goodnight dad." I said climbing up a tree and getting into a sleeping position, i would sleep with my mother and sister but i decided not to. and then i close my eye's and went to sleep.

* * *

 ** _The next Morning_**

I jolted awake to find my mom, dad and my little sister packing things and eating meat for breakfast. As i climbed down the tree i began to think was that real was i truly was an uncle, i shook my head knowing that it was only a dream and that it wasn't real. i got down from the tree and walked to we're my mom, dad and little sister we're sitting at.

Morning sleepy head" My mom said in her cheerful tone "Are you okay?' she asked she could see the look on my face like i just seen a ghost considering i had just woke up from a nightmare.

"Yeah mom i'm okay it was just a nightmare" I sat down and began to eat breakfast and my father looked worried and i was bound to find out in a sec.

"I need your attention" My father said gaining are attention.

"Apparently we will have to take a different path, when i was on guard duty i ran down to see if the path was clear and it was, well for one part that is." Dad said worried.

I took this into account considering that dad had a worried look on his face, well worried wouldn't be the best way to describe it he looked scared, now my dad was brave, more brave than anyone from the town, but something tell's me that dad had some kind of experience down this so called "Route" and was not wanting to go down that path.

 _ **Timeskip**_

We finished up breakfast and and picked up our stuff and began to walk down the path. I was in the back watching our 6 and my little sister slowed down a bit and she looked worried.

"I'm worried about Dad, i hope he is okay." she said worriedly and i picked her up and gave her a piggyback ride and told her.

"I'm worried to but we can't let that get in the way, Dad can handle himself." I said comforting her knowing that dad he might be scared, but he'll do anything to keep us safe.

"What was that thing you did back in the village?' she asked.

"What thing?" confused on what she was talking about.

"That shiny blue light that came out of your hand's" she said.

thinking for a quick second and remembered what she was talking about.

 _Flashback_

 _"Ka...Me...Ha..Me...HA!" as i fired it at jack's gang._

 _Flashback ends_

"Oh you mean the kamehameha?".

"Yeah that thing, how did you do it?" she asked.

"Well for some reason i go hit with a flash and i saw a man using it, and after the flash ended i took a gamble and did it myself." answering her question the best I could.

"Can you teach me how to do it?" she asked excitedly wanting to learn how to do this attack.

"Well let's just wait till we get to Mistral." not wanting to do it right now and decide to wait.

We continued to walked and then we came the crossing, i could've sworn i saw dad gulp hard, but that didn't matter we turned down the path that dad was so worried or scared about going down this path and what didn't know is that we we're gonna have to fight for our lives.

 _ **Timeskip...again**_

We we're walking down the path and i could feel a chill go up my spine, and i felt like someone was watching us, but i ignore it thinking i'm just getting chill's and it's making me think someone is watching us and we continued and soon came to a town which looked deserted and abandoned and as we walked and search through building's. Dad was shaking badly and he looked terrified like he had just seen something worse than a ghost, i continued to look through houses finding a good amount of supplies and as we we're gathering i looked around a corner and backed up bit horrified it was a genocide slaughter, i could see that what looked like a twisted grimm version of the headless horseman and it let out a huge scream and i covered my ear's as the noise was ear-piercing and when i uncovered my ear's and looked up it was looking at me and i ran back to mom and dad.

"Mom, Dad!" I screamed. They all ran outside to see what was going on.

"What is it son?" Mom said and i pointed into the direction of the the grimm horseman my father was terrified and got into a fighting stance and i was gonna charge a kamehameha, but my mom stopped "we must get out of here!", "Way ahead of ya" but then as we we're about to run grimm came from the other side we we're trapped.

"Quick inside the house!" My father ordered and we all got into one of the house's and locked ourselves in and tried to find ourselves place to hide to wait it out, but some grimm came through one of the window's and i kicked them out then another window was breached and my father said " we're gonna have to fight our way out." He had one of our backpack that had weapons in them, i didn't get a weapon of coarse because i us my martial artist's skill's to fight back.

Mom protected my little sister, while dad hold his position and i held mine.

 _As grimm poured in Lance began punching and kicking the grimm and they we're dropping like flies but we're still giving Lance a run for his money and one grimm managed to sneak up behind Lance and with quick reaction he turned around and killed the grimm with one kick to the head and the fight continued on. On the otherside Mr Felix was holding the line against the grimm and he waas swinging his sword left and right two grimm we're coming towards him one was going to pounce on him, while the other one was still on the ground; with his shield he planted down and ducked and the grimm hit the shield while the other jumped over and recovered and charge at him, but with a quick turn he slashed the grimm in half. But however thing's we're not looking so good for the family as the commotion was attracting more grimm and the scream from the horsemen weren't helping a bit._

"We can't keep this up Dad!" I was starting to get tired but still kept a decent fight.

"I know! But we need to hold the line!" Dad said.

 _As Lance and his father continued holding the line Ms felix was trying her best to keep the grimm away from her daughter and as she continued to fight Felina hid herself behind her mother and her mother continued firing her_ _weapon as the grimm kept coming and coming Mr Fliex thought of a last resort, it wasn't the smartest move but it was the only way._

"Everyone we need to charge through them to get out of here!" He said.

"But they'll swarm us" Mom said.

"We stay here they'll swarm us sooner! Now or never. CHARGE!" He said We all charged for the outside.

 _The Felix Family charged outside and began fighting the grimm with each step felt like going one step backwards then one step forwards and they slowly fought through the hordes of grimm with every ounce of strenght they had they pushed on through not stopping until they get free as the family raged on in the desperate attempt to get through the hordes of grimm and find safety, but they we're about to face a new foe that would split the family apart. After finally getting a chance to catch their breath since the grimm had retreated._

"We-we did it!" dad said.

"Alright!" cheering in a raspy voice, everyone notice this and ran over to me i was thirsty and my heart was like on fire from not being able to catch a breath and to be honest i felt like i ran a marathon without drinking any water.

"Here baby" My mom said as she handed me a bottle of water.

"Thanks Mom" as i drank the water, heck i even drank the whole bottle and i felt 10x more better than before after drinking water.

Then out of nowhere a hand grabbed dad and smashed him in a wall, we looked over to find a Grimm horseman looking over at us and i got up and got into my fighting stance.

"Mom! You need to get outta here!" i said telling her it's not safe anymore, she then grabbed my little sister and ran away, i was gonna hold it off but i was a second late it kicked me and knocked me over and headed towards mom and my little sister!

"MOM SIS! WATCH OUT!" I scream and by the time they turned around they we're killed and i looked as my pupils shrink at the site i was looking i looked over to see dad sitting there motionless and the horseman turned to and they began to charge at me.

Everything slowed around me, i finally broke.

"RRRAAAAA!" a wave of Ki exploded around me as i scream in rage and the horseman backed up a bit.

 _Lance charged at one of them and send it flying into a building, the other one tried to grab me with it's hand like the same thing it did to dad and dodge it and charged at it also sending it into the another building, the other one recovered and did the same process it was a back and fourth process of doing the same thing and then i had enough. 'time to send you guys to hell where you belong." Lance charged a Ki blast and it blasted the horseman to oblivion and the other one charged at him and Lance did the same thing as the other one and it to was finally defeated._

"Ha..Ha..Ha..Ha" i finally defeated them "That was for my family."

I buried my mom,dad and my little sister outside of our old home and put the cross where they we're buried and put some flower's on their grave.

I Fell to my knees and cried and never stopped until not tear's left.

Little did i know a certain Crow was watching me from a distance.

 ** _Timeskip 1 week later_**

As i walked on my own two feet i collapsed and fell asleep.

 _Flashback_

 _"HAAAAAA!" as i charged up my Ki and began firing at targets, last week we ran into a grimm while me and my sister's friends we're walking down a trail and i put my hands in front of me so i could protect the guy's and i apparently blasted a bunch of Ki blast at the grimm and they we're defeated i was confused but the more i trained with it the more i could use it to defend myself, as i was firing at the target's mom came out with some lemonade."here you go sweetie" she said as i finished up training with my Ki blasts, i took a few sip's of lemonade and began doing push ups, i had gotten up to 50 push-ups and sit-ups._

 _"I want to be a huntsman one day so i could protect people and get stronger."_

 _"Well, then you have a long way to go" My dad said._

 _Flashback ends_

I slowly open my eye's and see that i'm in a hospital bed, a nurse comes in "Oh! your awake did you sleep good?" She said in a peaceful voice.

"Yeah, i did","How'd you find me?"

"One of the Patrols found you face first on the concrete, we took you back here to we're your wound's can heal until then." she said.

"Okay thanks for that" as she left i looked out the window to find a crow outside of the window, i just waved at it and it flew off. and with that i just went back to sleep.

I wake up to find the nurse waking me up.

"The doctor's said you would be alright, just need to go easy on yourself when it would come to fighting" she said.

I walked out of the hospital and said my goodbye's to the doctor's and i headed to the dock's I got a ticket to vale and i was able to board the ship and i was the last one too.

 ** _2 Hour's into the journey_**

I was standing outside and i was admiring the view of the ocean i took a deep smell of fresh air of the ocean and let it out.

"Ahhh"

"Enjoying the view" Someone said, i looked behind me to find the captain.

"Yeah and also the air"

"Eye. The fresh air is a refreshing start, but what bring's you out here?' the captain asked

"I'm heading to Vale to we're i can enlist myself into Beacon and become a huntsman so i can prevent the things that nobody else has to experience and save people."

"You can't save everyone" The captain said.

"Your right, I can't save everyone but at least i can try and make a difference. And also try to be stronger and so i can protect the one who can't defend themselves or the one's who i love." i said in determination.

The captain admired my determination

"You remind me of a younger self of me, always determined and become one of the best, but i'm to old now and i'm not as young as i used to be." he said chuckling a bit.

"I see your point."

"Yeah well we should be in vale to in a few hour's" the captain said.

"Alright. I'll see ya later captain" As i walked to my room that they had for me due to what happened.

"Eye. see ya" the captain said.

* * *

 _ **Lance's Room**_

As i walked into my room i decided to go to bed and i threw my clothes off and got into the bed and fell asleep.

 _Lance's dream_

 _I was in the darkness again and i decided to walk forward and then up ahead i saw a door it was black, like the kind of black that grimm had and it was letting off a huge stench of dread, despair and death._

 _I reluctantly opened the door and walked through it._

 _I appeared to have landed in a place outside of my old town where and my parents we're there lying face first in the street dead. I shut eye's trying to avoid the scenery._

 _The i heard a voice. "HAHAHA! Such destruction is so beautiful and it almost make want to cry." I look over to find a woman in a dark coat with her face being covered by a black hood._

 _"You did this?!" I said angrily "I"M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR THAT...!" I yelled and charged full speed and before i was able to hit the woman, she disappeared and appeared behind and knocked me down to street below and made a crater, as i was about to get up the woman hit me in the gut hard and i even coughed out some blood and she got back and as i got up to a position, she used some sort of tentacle and it pierced through my chest._

 _"AHHHHH!" was all i could say the pain was unbearable, then she got rid of the tentacle and walked towards me smiling like a maniac with the joy of a enjoying my pain in a sinister expression, she then got close enough and she said._

 _"Your nothing more than a weakling, like all the other hero's that in the books" was the last thing she said, before everything went black._

 _Lance's dream ends_

I jolted awake to find that i was still in the ship and i was fine and it was morning by the time i woke up and the morning sun was shinning through the window's, and i felt really good and i decided to get a good shower and change clothes. After a few minutes i was up and ready i had done everything made the bed and cleaned everything up and i decided to pack my things and head out and as soon as i walked out into the morning sun the ship's horn sounded out and as i looked i could see what look's like to be vale we had arrived.

 _ **Timeskip**_

9:00 A.m

As I walked through Vale i could see some food markets, cloths shop, supply store, etc. I was hungry i didn't eat breakfast, because i was out shopping for clothes and getting supplies for a weapon i was building. As I walked in i decided to sit at a table next to the window.

"Hello, how's your day today?" the waitress asked in happy matter.

"Good, I'll take Waffle's and with some Black coffee." I said politely

"You want anything else? Eggs, Ham?" she asked.

"Yeah i'll take the Eggs" I answered.

"Alright it'll be ready in a few minutes" She said as she was finishing writing down on my order, and then she walked away.

As i was waiting for my order i felt a slight tap on my shoulder and i looked to see man.

"Is anyone sitting here?" he asked.

"No not at all." i answered not wanting to be the bad guy here.

As i looked at him his appearance was:His eye color was brown, hair color was silver and he was also wearing shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck, his outfit was an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt, he was wearing black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

"Where have i seen you before?" i asked wondering why this guy was so damn familiar to me.

"Does Professor Ozpin ring any bells?" He asked, then it hit me.

"Sorry for recognizing you sooner. Anyway names Lance! It's a pleasure to meet you in person." i said holding out my hand for a handshake.

"Hello Mr. Lance, i'm Professor Ozpin, and likewise." As he shook my hand in return.

"So what brings you here" He asked. I was hesitant ta first but it wasn''t gonna make me feel any better if i held secrets.

I took a deep breath, "Alright here's my story, but don't expect me held back any tears." i said and i began my story.

 _ **Few minutes later.**_

After i finished my story my breakfast came and i began eating, Pro. Ozpin ordered some hot chocolate.

"I would like to give an offer." he said. 'oh boy where have it heard that before' i though sarcastically.

"I would like you to enroll into Beacon Academy" he said "I am not forcing you to do this, this is your decision."

"I would love to i need to train so when i do become a huntsman one day i can help other's in need or not let them have the same fate i did." I frowned a bit.

"Alright, Here is where you will need to go to get to the transport" he gave me a map showing me where the location was.

I get up form my chair as i finished my breakfest and thanked Professor Ozpin and walked out i headed to a gun store and looked at some gun magazines and walked up to the store owner and said "Tell me, where can i get some good parts".

 _ **A Few Days later.**_

I boarded the transport and set off about half-way through i decided to lean against a wall and catch a little snooze before i get off.

* * *

 ** _A Few Days prior to the event's of "Ruby Rose"_**

Girl: Can i have your autograph!" she asked in excitement.

 _Quick timeskip_

The girl was sitting in what looks like to be in a interrogation room, but it was more or less like a private place to have a interview. But apperantly the Huntress was giving the girl no end of grief.

Huntress: I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger.

Girl: They started it.

Huntress: If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...with a pat on the back", she paused for moment and the girl smiled.

Huntress: and a slap on the wrist" as she used her riding crop.

Girl: Eeek!

Huntress: But... there is someone who wants to meet you.

 _As much light as it could show it reveal a man with black and green clothes, silver hair, glasses, and a plate of cookies._

Man: "Ruby Rose... _He leaned forward a bit_ you... have silver eyes". he said

Ruby: "Um..." She was confused that this man was talking about her eye's and how they we're silver.

Man: So! Where did you learn to do this? _He gesturing toward the touchpad that was showing the recording of Ruby's Fight with the Crime Boss and his henchmen._

Ruby: S-Signal Academy. Man: They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

Ruby: Well, one teacher in particular. Man: I see. _He then sets the plate of cookies infront of Ruby at first she was hesitant at first and after she ate one, she began shoving the food down her mouth._

Man: It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow. He said.

Ruby: Mmmm! Thash muh unkul. she said talking with her mouth full and the man gave a look.

Ruby: Sorry, That's my Uncle Qrow. she said as she wipe her mouth off. "He's a teacher at signal! I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now i'm all like-Hoooowaaah!" as she did some karate moves.

Man: So i've notice. And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school to train warriors?

Ruby: Well...I want to be a Huntress. Man: You want to slay Monsters? he asked. Ruby: Yeah!

Ruby: I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then i'm going to apply to Beacon! You see, my sister starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and i'm trying to become a Huntress 'Cause i wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so i thought 'Hey, i might as well make a career out of it!'. She continued on going about how about her fantasy about huntsmen and huntresses.

Man: ...Do you know who i am? he asked.

Ruby: Your professor Ozpin, the headmaster at beacon.

Ozpin:Hello

Ruby:Nice to meet you.

Ozpin: Do you want to come to my school.

Ruby: More than anything

Ozpin looked at the huntress and she only made a "hmph"

Ozpin: Well okay

* * *

 _ **Present day**_

As Ruby was still in her day dream she then was getting a tight hug knocking her out of day dream.

Blonde Girl: Oh i can't believe that my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This the best day ever!

Ruby: Please stop. She then was let go.

Blonde Girl: But i'm so proud of you!

Ruby: Really, Sis, it was nothing.

Blonde Girl: What do you mean? It was incredible! Everybody at Beacon is going to think your the bee's knee's!

Ruby: I don't want to be the "bee's knee's", okay? I don't wanna be any kind of knees! I just to be a normal girl with normal knees.

Blonde Girl: What's with you? aren't you excited? Surprising not knowing why Ruby hasn't been excited.

Ruby: Of coarse i'm excited...i just...i got moved ahead two years. I don't want anyone to think i'm special or anything.

Blonde Girl: But you are special. reassuring that there's nothing to worry about.

News reporter: ...The robbery was led by nefarious criminal "Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact Vale Police Department. Back to you lisa.

Screen shows that the person named Lisa is shown on screen.

"Thank you, Cryil."

"In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights Protest turned dark when memebers of the White fang disrupted the cermony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted- Screen cuts off to find a hologram of the Huntress Ruby ran into.

"Hello, and Welcome to Beacon!"

Blonde girl: Who's that? she asked

Gylda Goodwitch: I'm Glyda Goodwitch

Blonde girl: oh!

Gylda Goodwitch: You are among a privileged few who have receved the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you the knowlege and the training to protect our world. Hologram fades.

Ruby: Wow. As she looked out the window to see vale and other student's looked outside.

Ruby: Look, _I_ can see signal from up here! As the girls look out the window. I caught all the city of vale and boy was it a view.

Ruby: I guess home isn't too far after all.

Blonde girl: Beacons our home, now.

They looked over to see a boy having some problem he must had a bad stomach. and he ran to one of the trashcans

Blonde Girl: Well...i guess the view isn't for everyone.

Ruby: it was a nice moment while it lasted.

Show the outside view as the ship closes in on it destination.

Blonde girl: I wonder who were gonna meet.

Ruby: I just hope its better than "vomit boy". Oh yang! gross you have puke on your shoe!

Yang: Gross,Gross,Gross...

Ruby: Get away get away! Get away get away!

* * *

 _ **Volume 1 opening**_

 _ **They see small and helpless,**_

 _ **They see as just a child...**_

 _ **Surprise when they find out that warrior will soon run wild!**_

 _Ruby rose stands before Summer Rose's Grave, looking up at her mother's cloak and the moon dissolve, then rushing foward._

 _ **Prepare for your greatest moments**_

 _ **Prepare for your finest hour!**_

 _Weiss Schnee stands before in a palace, getting ready to sing._

 ** _The dreams that you've always dreamed is suddenly about to flower!_**

 _Blake Belladonna stands on a tree branch in the forest of Forever Fall, vanishing as a branch passes and the outline of Adam Taurus's mask watches._

 ** _We are lightning,_**

 ** _Straying from the thunder!_**

 _Yang Xaio-Long looks over vale, checks her scroll and then rides off._

 _Lance Firing his assault rifle and dropping the gun and firing a Kamehameha_

 _ **Miracles of ancient wonder**_

 _Several Grimm charge_

 ** _This will be the day we've waited for!_**

 _Roman Torchwick and Juniors goon's are shown_

 ** _This will be the day we open up the door..._**

 _The silhouettes of Cinder Fall, Mercury Black, and Emerald Sustrai are shown in flames._

 ** _I don't wanna hear your absolution!_**

 _Team RWBY and Lance prepare to fight a Grimm horde, barley dodgeing a red cyclone slams into the ground._

 _Lance charges and releases a full-power Kamehameha_

 _ **Hope your ready for a revolution**_

 _Team JNPR are in the Beacon Courtyard_

 ** _Welcome to a world of new solutions!_**

 _Professor Ozpin and Professor Glynda Goodwitch are shown with a fleet of giant airships._

 _ **Welcome to world of bloody evolution...**_

 _The Girls and Lance's are each shown the Emblems._

 _Ruby._

 _Weiss._

 _Blake._

 _Yang._

 _Lance. 'with his being a Wolf Emblem'_

 _ **In time, your heart with open minds!**_

 _ **A story will be told!**_

 _Ozpin, Goodwitch, JNPR, and RWBY &L are shown._

 _Ruby poses with her sycth_

 _ **And victory with a simple soul!**_

* * *

ALRIGHT! I hope you guys enjoy reading this and now i'm gonna start working on chapter 2.

Now if you any question that you need to an answer to just put them in the review.


End file.
